sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Loaded (Ricky Martin song)
| format = CD single | recorded = 2000 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 3:53 | label = Columbia | writer = Jon Secada, Draco Rosa, George Noriega | producer = Emilio Estefan, Draco Rosa, George Noriega | prev_title = Nobody Wants to Be Lonely | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = Cambia la Piel | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} }} "Loaded" is a single by Ricky Martin, released on April 17, 2001 from his album Sound Loaded. The Spanish-language version is called "Dame Más" (English: "Gimme More"). Music video The music video, directed by Bob Giraldi, aired in June 2001. Chart performance "Loaded" peaked inside top twenty in Sweden (number fourteen), Spain (number eighteen), and the United Kingdom (number nineteen). On the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, the single reached number ninety-seven. Awards "Loaded" was nominated for the Latin Dance Maxi-single of the Year at the 2002 Latin Billboard Music Awards. Formats and track listings Australian CD maxi-single #"Loaded" – 3:52 #"Loaded" (Fused - Re-Loaded Mix 03) – 3:41 #"Loaded" (Monetshot - Edit) – 4:06 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Radio Flag Mix) – 4:35 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Vocal Mix) – 6:53 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (Jazzy Remix Radio Edit) – 3:55 European CD single #"Loaded" (George Noriega Radio Edit) – 3:14 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 European CD maxi-single #1 #"Loaded" (George Noriega Radio Edit) – 3:14 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Dame Más Fairground Mix) – 4:00 #"Loaded" (Video) European CD maxi-single #2 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Dame Más Fairground Mix) – 4:00 #"Loaded" (Monetshot - Edit) – 4:06 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Fused - Re-Loaded Mix 3) – 3:41 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Club Flag Mix) – 8:45 Japanese CD maxi-single #"Loaded" – 3:52 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 Spanish prmotional CD single #"Dame Más" – 3:52 UK CD maxi-single #"Loaded" – 3:52 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Dame Más Fairground Mix) – 4:00 #"Loaded" (Video) UK promotional CD single #"Loaded" (Monetshot Mix) – 6:35 #"Loaded" (Almighty Mix) – 7:56 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Fused - Re-Loaded Mix #3) – 3:45 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Radio Flag Mix) – 4:35 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Taste The Music Mix) – 8:30 UK promotional 12" single #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Fused - Re-Loaded Mix 1) – 8:20 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Taste The Music Mix) – 8:30 #"Loaded" (Can 7 - Dame Más Fairground Mix) – 4:00 US CD maxi-single #"Loaded" (George Noriega Radio Edit 1) – 3:14 #"Loaded" (Almighty Mix) – 7:56 #"Loaded" (Almighty Dub Mix) – 7:59 #"Loaded" (Robbie Rivera - Diskofied Vocal Mix) – 6:51 #"Loaded" (Fused Re-Loaded Mix) – 8:20 US prmotional CD single #"Loaded" (George Noriega Radio Edit 1) – 3:14 #"Loaded" (George Noriega Radio Edit 2) – 3:49 #"Loaded" (Album Version) – 3:52 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:2000 songs Category:2001 singles Category:Ricky Martin songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Emilio Estefan Category:Songs written by George Noriega Category:Songs written by Draco Rosa Category:Songs written by Jon Secada